galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Uwibami Space Stations
The old empire used to have a couple score of stations orbiting Uwibami; places to take in refugees, monitor the stars, protect their spatial borders, simple things like that. Two managed to survive the devastation of the Wars and the centuries they were abandoned- Hydros and Lavos. Neither was a particularly important place, in fact they were so small that the main reason they survived is that they were almost invisible. They were designed to float just along the edges of Uwibami's rings, studying the cosmic dust and its reactions to the leylines as they passed through. On bold years they'd even collect samples. The two stations would eventually be claimed by the Inixians once spaceflight was redeveloped, and become critical parts of their infrastructure. The only facilities with the necessary interplanetary broadcasting equipment that had survived the Wars could be found on these stations, without them there would not be fast communication between worlds. There would not be an internet, or televised broadcasting, or even radio transmissions- at least not yet, they'd still be another century or two away at the current rates of progress. Both of these stations were jealously guarded by Inixis, any attempt to take control of them met with horrific amounts of violence. They even dropped a meteorite through a skyland in the late 1700s when the Allamians tried to take Station Hydros. It deterred everyone else from trying.. But not the Allamians, who would eventually take control of it at the turn of the 1800s. Station Hydros is now a Commonwealth vessel, and used by that nation to keep in touch with nominal allies and broadcast useful information and propaganda out to anyone that'll listen. But to hold onto it costs a considerable amount of resources, because the Inixians are always plotting for ways to try and take it back; the Allamians have been forced to turn it into more of a fortress than anything else, and all the extra mass that's been built up onto it has slowed it down by a pretty fair amount. Fortunately for the rest of Uwibami, the Allamians do not have a great understanding of Inixian developments, and most of the fancy toys they managed to capture either backfired or flat out blew up and crippled the station's capabilities. In contrast, the only building up that Station Lavos has seen is more platforms for transmission and receiving equipment, and a handful of processing platforms for offworld trade vessels- much less heavy, much less costly. This is good, since instead of building on defenses the Inixians opted to simply circle it with the heaviest starships money could buy from the Solarwind traders, and fusion battery sales from Paradise City have tripled to power them. From here, Inixis is able to maintain and broadcast the signals that make PNet and contact with every other transmission-capable body in Charybdis possible. Of arguably greater importance is their neverending endeavor to try and contact civilization outside of the system- ever since they got the place up and running, they've been monitoring the stars, sending out messages and listening closely to the background radiation, hoping to someday find that they are not the only survivors of the old federation. Uwibami Back to Main Page